Promesas calladas
by Kaiya Darkwolf
Summary: Silent Vows is now in Spanish! Thanks to DrEaM-KaT!


**Promesas calladas**

ONE SHOT: Ginny/Sirius

N/A: este fic está hecho a petición de mi amiga City Kity. Espero que te guste, cielo!

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

Ahora le veo cada día. Parece tan triste, tan encerrado en sí mismo... Pasando el tiempo en el ático. Le he visto ahí arriba, siempre está simplemente sentado, pero nunca habla.

¡Gin¡Ginny! –oigo una voz familiar, y me giro para mirarle.

Hola, Harry- digo antes de que me corte con un beso.

Estamos juntos desde hace casi un año ahora, eso fue lo primero que le dijimos cuando lo rescatamos.

¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba, en la oscuridad? Fuera se está genial... Remus ha puesto una piscina en el jardín¡el agua está muy rica! –luce una brillante sonrisa, y empieza a sacarme fuera de la casa con felicidad.

Mira por encima de mi hombro y su expresión se oscurece:

Hola, Sirius. ¿Vienes afuera también?

Los dos se miran mutuamente y Sirius se da la vuelta y sube de nuevo al ático. Harry mira al suelo.

Dicen que está bien... ¿pero entonces por qué no habla?

Conozco esta conversación, la hemos tenido muchas veces en las últimas semanas. Nadie sabe por qué. Hicimos regresar a Sirius del velo, no sé cómo, el hecho de no ser de la orden me priva de mucha información, todo lo que tenía que saber es que consiguieron hacerle volver. Eso fue hace un mes, y desde entonces Sirius no ha pronunciado ni una palabra. Dumbledore dice que está bien. Moody dice que tiene que tomarse su tiempo para readaptarse. Snape dice que... bueno, mejor no digo lo que dice Snape.

Está bien, Harry; él está bien, vamos fuera... has mencionado una piscina...

Le beso en la mejilla y me lo llevo de ahí. La alegría vuelve entonces a sus ojos, y empieza a charlar sobre las cosas que la vida le ha traído hoy. En el camino bajando las escaleras giro mi cabeza para mirar atrás sobre mi hombro, Sirius está quieto, mirándonos. Me sonríe; levemente, pero es la primera respuesta que muestra ante las personas. Pestañeo para asegurarme de lo que veo, pero cuando vuelvo a mirar, se ha ido, ha vuelto a su ático.

Agito mi cabeza y sigo a Harry a fuera, al jardín, para jugar en la piscina con él y con el resto de nuestros amigos. La sonrisa de Sirius está olvidada.

Bueno, aquí estamos. Otra vez aquí en navidad. Instintivamente dirijo mi mirada hacia las escaleras, solo puedo ver la puerta del ático, y me pregunto si seguirá allí. Noto como alguien pasa muy cerca de mí, y hago una mueca a su espalda.

Harry.

Rompimos hace un mes más o menos, y desde entonces ha estado ignorándome completamente. Si solo me hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarme... pero no, no para él, mi explicación jamás sería lo suficiente buena para él.

Agitando mi cabeza miro de nuevo a las escaleras; Sirius está de pie allí, mirándonos a todos entrar. Le sonrío, sólo una pequeña sonrisa, de esas que no ves a menos que la estés buscando, pero la ve, sé que lo hace. Y me sonríe de vuelta.

Día de navidad. No he visto a Sirius desde el día que llegamos. A veces subo las escaleras y me quedo delante de la puerta, tratando de atreverme a coger la manilla y abrirla, pero nunca lo consigo.

Estoy allí mismo ahora. Es navidad, me digo como buena excusa para entrar. Llamo a la puerta, un poco tonto¿no? llamar a la puerta del ático. Oigo pasos silenciosos en el interior y entonces la puerta se abre levemente.

Le sonrío y saco de mi espalda el regalo que tenía escondido. Él lo coge, acompañado por un chirrido de la puerta. Le oigo sentarse en el ático y abrirlo. Espero que le guste, no es mucho, pero por lo menos es algo.

La puerta se abre un poco más y me sonríe de nuevo, luciendo una cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello. Mi regalo. Tenía tallada la huella de un perro. Quería recordarle quién es en su corazón. Le sonrió de vuelta y me voy, dejando la soledad y la paz de aquel ático para entrar al ruidoso salón.

De vuelta al colegio. Todo el mundo está estudiando, pero yo no quiero. ()

Me siento junto al lago y miro a su alrededor, sin ver nada importante. Las vacaciones de semana santa están llegando ya. Todos los de séptimo año se quedan para repasar. Me ofrecieron quedarme, pero era o Hogwarts o Grimmauld Place.

Prefiero Grimmauld Place.

Está todo tan silencioso aquí... Solo estamos mi madre, yo, y de vez en cuando algún miembro de la orden. Bueno, también está Sirius, por supuesto.

No le he visto aún. Me pregunto si seguirá allí, en su ático.

La curiosidad me vence y tan pronto como me doy cuenta estoy tras su puerta de nuevo. No llamo a la puerta, no lo necesito, él sabe que estoy aquí. La puerta se abre lentamente y me ve.

Le sonrío, percatándome de que lleva la cadena alrededor de su cuello. Mi cadena, con la huella del animal tallada en él. Todavía la lleva. Sonrío aún con más alegría.

Él me sonríe y mira a mi mano. Bajo la mirada, llevo mi juego de pinturas en ella. Es curioso, no recuerdo haberlo cogido... Lentamente se lo tiendo a él, que lo coge y abre la puerta, dejándome entrar al cuarto.

El ático está oscuro, únicamente iluminado por las grietas del techo, que dejan pasar la luz. La habitación huele a viejo, y en la esquina encuentro una montaña de blancas mantas, su cama, supongo. Se aleja de la puerta, cerrándola de golpe al tiempo en que se gira y se tiende en el parqué. Yo me uno a él y me siento silenciosamente.

Él mira con atención el set de dibujo. Dejando de mirar a algunos durante algún tiempo, pasando rápidamente a mirar otros. Casi al final se para de nuevo y me mira a mí. Sé lo que me está pidiendo. Silenciosamente le paso el lápiz.

Él lo coge y empieza a dibujar. Yo no me muevo, fascinada por la expresión que luce su cara en esos instantes. Sus ojos están iluminados con una pasión que nunca antes había visto. Mucho más pronto de lo que podía imaginarme, se detiene. La luz en sus ojos disminuye un poco, y mentiría si dijera que no me apenó que lo hiciera.

Él deja mi set de pinturas y lo que veo hace que se me desencaje la mandíbula.

Me ha dibujado a mí.

Durante el resto de las vacaciones de Semana Santa estuve casi todo el tiempo en el ático con él, dibujando. Le pedí a mi madre un nuevo set de dibujo y salió para comprarme uno. Era barato así que no me sentí demasiado mal.

Le di el nuevo set a Sirius, con uno de mis lápices. Desde aquel primer boceto que hizo, siempre me ha dibujado a mí. A lo mejor es porque soy el único ser viviente a parte de él en el ático, o quizás porque le gusto, no estoy segura.

Aunque en mi corazón deseo que sea la segunda opción.

Al final de las vacaciones me devuelve el juego de dibujo como un regalo. Aunque sorprendida, lo acepté, besándole en la mejilla mientras me iba. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me giré hacia él y sonreí. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y a mis oídos llegó su suave voz, en un susurro, diciendo "Adiós"

Es la primera vez que habla desde que volvió. Le sonrío nuevamente y salgo por la puerta, de vuelta al bullicioso Hogwarts.

Verano, de nuevo. Ya lleva aquí un año, y aún así, soy la única que le ha oído hablar. De hecho, la única que sabe que habló.

Su juego de dibujo está conmigo, lo sujeto contra mí mientras me decido a subir al ático otra vez. Sus dibujos eran alucinantes, todos eran sobre mí, en diferentes posturas. Todos y cada uno de ellos producto de su imaginación.

La puerta se abre antes de que yo llame, y me sonríe. Le paso su set y me deja entrar en el ático. La puerta se cierra tras de mí.

Caemos de nuevo en la rutina. Me levanto, cojo una cesta de comida, subo al ático y me paso el día con Sirius dibujando. En la hora de la cena bajamos a por más comida, y entonces él vuelve al ático y yo me retiro a mi dormitorio, que aún comparto con Hermione.

¡ME DA IGUAL! – una voz enfadada retumba en las paredes de la casa. Es Harry, gritándome por mí y Sirius, otra vez. Parece pensar que hay algo entre nosotros dos.

Dumbledore está allí, como siempre. Cree que es una buena idea que yo pase tiempo con Sirius. Harry no está tan de acuerdo.

Cojo la cesta de comida que mi madre había preparado y salgo de la cocina, empezando a subir las escaleras; detrás de mí oigo a Harry siguiéndome. Justo antes de llegar al ático me agarra del brazo.

¡No entres allí, Ginny! –me dice mirando la puerta con furia. Yo aparto violentamente mi brazo.

¡Haré lo que me de la gana, Harry! –le espeto. Él, sorprendido por el tono de mi voz, se vuelve para mirarme.

No entres allí –repite- No sabemos qué demonios le pasa...

Le fulmino con la mirada, cómo se atreve. –¡NO LE PASA NADA!

Harry se ríe sarcásticamente.

¿Entonces por qué está actuando así? Volvió hace un año y las únicas veces que alguien le ve fuera de ese maldito ático es cuando baja a por comida-

Si pasaras un año entero atrapado por un velo, con todo el mundo pensando que estás muerto y entonces volvieses veríamos cómo lo llevarías tú. –queda turbado por mi tono de voz, y entonces el enfado remplaza a la confusión. Me empuja aprisionándome contra la pared brutalmente.

¡Cállate!- me grita, Harry me asusta, lo admito –¡CALLATE!- Veo como se acerca a mí y me cierra los ojos. Entonces oigo a algo golpeando la pared y abro mis ojos.

Sirius tiene a Harry acorralado contra la pared. Tiro la cesta y me muevo por la pared hasta ellos, apoyando mi mano sobre la espalda de Sirius.

Déjale irse, todo está bien, Sirius...

Sirius afloja la presión de sus manos en el cuello de su ahijado, pero aún no le deja marchar.

Déjale irse... vamos, he traído tarta...

Le sonrío y los azules ojos de Sirius se desplazan desde Harry hasta mí.

¿Estás... bien? –me pregunta, con una voz agrietada y seca. Harry deja de forcejear. Yo sonrío a Sirius.

Sí, estoy bien... gracias por... salvarme- Sirius suelta a Harry, quien cae sobre sus pies.

Él ha... ha... hablado –dice Harry alucinado

Miro a Harry, sabiendo que Sirius sigue mirándome a mí.

Sí –digo despacio –eso pasa cuando abres tu boca y mueves tu lengua-

Pe...per... –tartamuda Harry

Sí, como eso, pero se supone que formas palabras coherentes- sé que me estoy pasando con él, pero me ha irritado realmente. Me doy la vuelta para coger la cesta de comida y vuelvo al ático, seguida de Sirius.

La puerta se cierra y dejo la cesta.

Gracias- le digo suavemente, acercándome al hombre y dándole un abrazo

Noto sus brazos rodeándome, acercándome más a él.

¿Estás bien?- me pregunta de nuevo. Yo asiento con la cabeza

Entonces insisto –Vamos a comer

Has mencionado tarta –me río y le miro, el viejo Sirius sigue ahí

Sí¿verdad, vamos... –nos sentamos en el suelo y nos comimos la tarta.

Él se tumba, y siguiendo mi instinto me inclino ligeramente sobre él.

Tus dibujos eran... asombrosos...

Puedo notar sus dedos jugando con mi cabello.

Eran tan bonitos... –digo mirándole discretamente

Tú me inspiraste- respondió.

Me sonrojo, ya sé que soy yo. Él sonríe y se endereza. Nuestras caras están a penas a centímetros de distancia.

Yo sonrío y bajo la mirada, él entonces alza mi barbilla con una mano, obligándome a mirarle.

Eres preciosa, Ginerva. –me susurra-

Le miro a los ojos. La pasión que veo en ellos cuando está dibujando está presente ahora. Pasión... hacia mí.

Cerrando los ojos, inclino levemente mis labios hacia los suyos, rozándolos, saboreándolos probando si es eso lo que él quiere. Me aparto ligeramente, y entonces mi mente se vuelve en blanco al tiempo en que él avanza hacia mí y me besa de vuelta.

Sus besos son gentiles, cautelosos, como si no estuviese seguro de acordarse de cómo hacerlo. Paso mi mano en su mejilla y le respondo al beso, alentándole, haciendo que se relaje. Entonces el beso se intensifica y noto cientos de mariposas revolotear por mi estómago. Nos apartamos, y vuelve a jugar con sus dedos en mi cabello. Yo suspiro, adoro ese sentimiento que me produce...

Con una promesa callada volvemos a dibujar, sólo esta vez, sé que esa pasión en sus ojos es por mí.

Y sé que con el tiempo Sirius volverá. Solo espero no perder a este Sirius que ha aparecido. Tan intrigantemente callado, un hombre que ha visto tanto... mucho más de lo que jamás yo podría imaginar.

traducción de SILENT VOWS por Jara Santamaría (DrEaM-KaT) 


End file.
